


Mood Swings

by EndlessDreamerFromSpace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Explicit Sexual Content, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith has mood swings, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), there is a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessDreamerFromSpace/pseuds/EndlessDreamerFromSpace
Summary: Keith started to distance himself from the team for the last few weeks.Lance is worried that something was wrong so he heads over to Keith's room to confront him on the matter. The moment the doors opened things took a different turn.





	Mood Swings

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was done for a commission and it is also the first explicit smutty fic I ever wrote. Hopefully it doesn't suck too much.

Agitation is the word Lance would use to describe how he currently felt.  
There was tension between him and Keith for the past few weeks and Lance couldn’t quite figure out what the source of it was.  
They were completely fine on one instance and then on another Keith would blow a fuse and shut himself off from the rest of the team. Keith was always a puzzle to the brunette. Despite picking up pieces and gathering them into one pile, there would always be that one piece that didn’t seem to fit in so easily and Lance would find himself starting over from scratch. It was frustrating to say the least, having to deal with Keith’s mood swings.  
Lance wanted the other to let him in, to confide into him whenever something was clearly troubling him. Wasn’t that what boyfriends do?  
Lance decided that enough was enough. He was going to march into Keith’s room and confront him head on- no more mister nice guy. 

The brunette made his way over to the door that lead to Keith’s room. He stood there for a good five minutes, contemplating if he should actually do this or not. Surely, if he waited long enough Keith would come around. Then again there was a chance that this might cause them to distance even more to the point that they might break up- No way, Lance will not let that happen.  
He took a deep breath and straightened his posture before knocking on the door “Keith are you in there?”.

He waited a tick or two for a response and when he didn’t get one he knocked once again, this time adding a bit more force in his action. Once again he got nothing in return. He did hear a sound of shuffling coming from inside which only confirmed that the ravenette was in fact in his room.  
“Keith, I swear if you don’t open this door I will-” without even getting a chance to finish his sentence the door slid open revealing a disheveled looking Keith.  
“Uh Hey man.. I just stopped by to check if… are you okay?” Lance asked in slight concern, his eyes fully taking in the appearance of the figure in front of him.

Keith had dark circles under his eyes, almost as If he hadn’t slept for ten nights straight. His hair was messy and sticking out from all sides while his eyes were glossy and unfocused. Lance felt a shiver run down his spine when their eyes locked. Keith had a hungry look, as if Lance was his prey and he was more than ready to consume him.  
A squeak left the brunette’s lips when Keith finally decided to grab him by the arm and pull him inside. 

The moment the door closed Lance’s back was pressed against the cold metal surface and Keith was on him, kissing him with such ferocity. Lance had no time to process what was happening, he simply let it happen, trying to catch up with Keith’s fierceness.  
Before Lance could even relax and enjoy their sudden Make-out, Keith pulled away and kissed down the Cuban’s neck. He made extra sure to leave butterfly kisses on every spot his lips could touch, along with bite marks that were sure to bruise tomorrow.  
Lance hissed from the pain. He wasn’t particularly keen on the whole biting kink, but Keith seemed to get a kick out of marking him. Lance did find pleasure in that, knowing that Keith would look at him tomorrow with possessiveness, feeling proud that Lance was only his. 

Their hips pressed closer and the brunette could feel Keith’s semi hard-on. He was about to make a joke that went something on the lines of ‘Is that your Bayard or are you glad to see me’ but he didn’t get the opportunity since Keith seemed to be in a rush to pull Lance’s pants off.  
Lance’s hand took hold of the ravenette’s arm, stopping him mid way which made Keith practically growl, okay so that was new.  
“Keith, slow down” despite how eager they would sometimes be to fuck, Keith was never this aggressive before.  
The Cuban’s words seemed to snap the other out of whatever trance he was in and Keith was quick to pull his hands back, almost as if he got burned by a candle.  
“Shit- Lance, sorry I didn’t… sorry I wasn’t thinking straight” he quietly spoke while taking a few steps back.  
Lance couldn’t help himself, he let out a small snort before speaking “I thought you weren’t straight”. Keith deadpanned at that before sitting down at the edge of the bed. He seemed really frustrated, with a hint of added guilt mixed into it. 

Lance moved to sit next to the Korean, gently taking hold of the male’s hand. Their fingers laced together and Keith let out a sigh, trying to calm himself down.  
“Lance, you know that i’m a Half-Galra right?” he suddenly asked, his eyes trailing up to meet the pair of ocean blue hues. “Yeah.. I mean you did kind of get your ass kicked by those Blade dudes” Keith rolled his eyes at that before once again continuing with his thought “Well I think my Galra genes are making me.. moody? I just can’t control my anger these days and I feel so frustrated with every little thing”.  
In other words, Keith was basically acting like a hormonal teenager.

Lance honestly felt relieved. In his mind he was sure that Keith might have been frustrated with him specifically. He was worried sick that he did something wrong or said something that might have upset the other. But in truth, all Keith needed was a release of tension and Lance had the perfect remedy for that.  
The Cuban grinned lightly at the ravenette “In that case your dear Lancey Lance will help you get some of that frustration out”.  
Keith raised his eyebrow before realizing what the other implied “No, with how rough I was i’m scared i’d hurt you”.  
Alright that was a bit of a problem, Lance wasn’t hardcore turned on by pain. Not that he didn’t like going rough from time to time, he simply preferred gentle and romantic sex. 

“Then how about I fuck you instead?” Lance bluntly suggested to which he could see the clear blush that formed on the Korean’s cheeks. Usually Lance was the one who bottomed since Keith preferred being in control, however Lance did dream from time to time to actually try and be the top or once.  
Keith seemed to be putting a lot of thought into the offer before finally giving in and letting out a breath of air “Alright”. 

It didn’t take long for the clothes to end up being scattered on the floor. Both males crawling on top of the bed with Keith laying under the brunette. Lance took his time to admire every curve on Keith’s body, his hand gliding down the inner thigh. Keith was mesmerizing, every part of him was beautiful in Lance’s eyes. From the pair of shining Amethysts that looked up to him with such need, to the scar that stretched across the ravenette’s hip.  
Despite Keith’s impatient eyes, Lance couldn’t pass up the opportunity to get a good look of his lover, he was the luckiest man in the Universe.  
Keith seemed to lose his patience as he cupped the Cuban’s cheeks and pulled him down to crash their lips together.  
Lance eagerly returned the kiss, playfully biting Keith’s lower lip which caused the other to lightly gasp. 

Lance took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside the male’s warm mouth, joyfully exploring every part of it. He wanted to take things slow, to enjoy every moment, however Keith seemed eager to keep things moving. Lance could feel Keith’s hand moving to grab his shaft and the Cuban was quick to grab the male’s wrist and pin it down against the pillow.  
Keith’s eyes were blown wide at Lance’s sudden action, and Lance was equally surprised himself.  
“No rushing” he simply stated before leaning to kiss Keith’s jaw, moving down the neck area.  
His lips were tentatively pressing against the soft skin, leaving small butterfly kisses. Keith wasn’t a vocal person, it was hard to coax a reaction from him to be sure if he was enjoying something or not, but Lance knew that his neck was sensitive.  
Unlike Keith, Lance preferred to softly nibble the skin which elicited a grunt from the Korean. 

“Lance- fuck, please hurry up” Keith emphasized his need by arching his back and Lance could feel just how hard the male was. With a chuckle Lance pulled away from the neck and moved down to take Keith’s nipple into his mouth. This caused the ravenette to gasp and buckle his hips, making friction between them. Lance moaned when he felt their cocks rubbing and god, he needed more.  
Pulling back with pop his eyes trailed back up to meet Keith’s gaze. There were no words exchanged, it was clear what they both wanted. 

Keith re-positioned, rolling his body until he was laying on his stomach. Lance licked his lips at the sight of Keith’s ass, his greedy hands massaging both cheeks. Keith had a round and firm ass which was to die for. Lance wanted to bury himself into it and eat the other out, but that was something that he was going to leave for next time. Keith enjoyed the small massage he received, even going out of his way to teasingly wiggle his ass which made Lance’s dick twitch in interest.  
“Lube?” he asked and Keith pointed at the drover next to the bed. The brunette reached over with shaky hands to open it and grab an almost empty bottle. What can they say, they just loved having sex in space. 

Lance poured out the liquid onto his fingers, slowly and gently poking the small pucker with his index finger first. Keith shuddered at how cold the lube was, his hand instinctively clenching around the bed sheets.  
When the first finger pushed in Keith groaned quietly, becoming slightly fidgety. Lance guessed the feeling must have been weird for him, it was for Lance when he fingered himself for the first time.  
“Are you okay? Does it hurt?” he asked with concern and Keith in response shook his head.  
Lance pushed his finger deeper in before curling it into a C shape which made Keith suddenly moan out and buckle under him. Lance smirked realizing he had just found exactly what he was looking for.  
He slowly added the second finger, scissoring Keith open before using both to press at the same spot which made Keith see stars. 

“Lance.. please I need” Keith started while Lance continued pushing his fingers deeper inside “What do you need baby?” Lance asked, wanting Keith to clearly voice out his wishes. Keith bit his lip “Want you inside of me already” he breathed out with a hint of frustration in his tone.  
Lance pulled his fingers out deeming that the male was ready for the real thing.  
He poured a generous amount of lube onto his cock before using his hand to spread the liquid. He positioned himself behind the Korean while his hands grabbed Keith by the hips, signaling for the other to lift them up into the air.  
Keith did so, lifting his hips up while lowering his chest and head against the bed.  
Lance took his shaft with one hand while the other was placed on the ravenette’s back, caressing the spine while the tip pushed inside. 

Keith hissed, burying his face into the pillow while Lance tried his hardest to be as gentle as he could. He continued pushing inch by inch, stopping so that Keith could adjust before continuing again.  
A moan escaped his lips when he finally bottomed out while Keith groaned under him.  
“Are you okay?” Lance asked and Keith took a bit to respond this time. The ravenette nodded after a minute or two “yeah.. think you can move now” he quietly spoke while slightly turning his head to the side so that he could look back at the Cuban.  
Lance took a deep breath before pulling out to the point that only the tip stayed inside before once again pushing back in.  
Keith let out a moan, his insides clenching Lance’s dick which made the brunette groan “fuck you’re so tight”.  
Lance continued with the same slow pace until Keith became impatient once again and pushed his own hips back against Lance’s shaft “Come on McClain I know you can do better than that”. 

Lance took this as a challenge and his eyes glinted in determination. His grip on Keith’s hips tightened before he slammed his hips back inside causing Keith’s eyes to snap shut and to bite his lip to hold back a particularly loud moan.  
The brunette’s pace quickened, hips hitting against Keith’s ass cheeks which caused slapping noises to echo through the room.  
The brunette was panting, sweat dripping down his body and cheeks completely flushed from the heat.  
Keith on the other hand was a moaning mess. Lance had never heard him being this vocal before and he loved it, taking in every sound that the Korean made. 

“Fuck.. Lance- Harder Hah.. Faster” Keith’s voice sounded so broken and hoarse and it was just endearing to the brunette. Those words pushed him to relentlessly speed up his thrusts, slamming his dick hard inside while his hand reached out to take hold of Keith’s arm and pull it back. Keith felt his face being slightly lifted from the pillow from Lance’s hold on his arm and a string of drool dripped down the side of his mouth. Usually Lance would find this to be really gross, but it this situation it was just hot. 

Lance slightly shifted his hips and that caused his dick to hit just the right spot, making Keith arch his back with a strangled moan leaving his lips. Bullzeye, Lance continued brutally hitting the same spot over and over until “Lance! I’m going to cum!”.  
Lance continued thrusting with the same pace, his hand which was holding Keith’s arm tightened it’s grip while the other moved to grab the right ass cheek.  
Keith let out a louder moan, his back arching so high into the air that it was the most beautiful sight Lance had ever seen, and then he spilled his seed into the bedsheets.  
Lance’s thrusts became frantic and uncoordinated as he was reaching his own orgasm. It took a few more thrusts and Keith to whisper out “Come for me Lance” for him to give one last push before spilling deep inside of the ravenette. 

Both of them collapsed next to each other, completely out of breath. Lance noticed that Keith’s right ass cheek and arm were both red from his hold. Keith didn’t seem to mind, if anything he looked completely blissed out. “That was..” Keith started and Lance finished the sentence for him “amazing”. It took a few minutes for them to calm down from their euphoria and regain back their breath before Lance turned his head to face the other once more “So.. do you feel less frustrated now?” he asked and Keith also turned his head to face the other with a grin “yeah.. I don’t mind going a few more rounds though”.  
This was going to be one wild night.


End file.
